Despicable Me: Danger Aleart
by thevampire2010
Summary: After settling into a new family with her adopted father as a supper hero and her sisters, Margo is in danger when Vector returns to get revenge.
1. Prolouge

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Prologue**

The moon was put back into its rightful place in the sky after it was stolen over a month ago. Gru rescued the girls from Vector with the help of Dr. Nefario and his group of minions when they've noticed that the girls' lives were in great danger when they were kidnapped by Vector. Gru gave Vector the moon in exchange for Margo, Edith and Agnes in order to protect them, but Vector tricked him and took off with them in his space ship. It wasn't long before Dr. Nefario and the minions came along and helped Gru retrieve the girls after Dr. Nefario explained that the moon was going to grow into its normal size as quickly as possible due to the mass of the moon. Gru got the girls back just in time as the moon grew back to it's size and destroyed Vector's ship; when the moon went back into the sky Vector got caught onto it and has been stuck in outer space ever since then while Gru and the girls live their normal happy lives.

Vector was sitting around looking for a way to get back to Planet Earth for quite some time. He ran out of luck each time as he scrambled for an escape back to Earth, and he wasn't able to find anything that could help him.

"This is stupid." Vector complained to himself in defeat.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a space creature looking at him. It was short and green with three eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Vector said with anger.

The creature picked up a grey space rock and threw it at Vector, and walked away to the other side of the moon while Vector was in pain.

"Whatever." Vector responded back to the creature. Vector was as still as a statue at the sound of a rocket that was coming up from behind him.

He turned around and saw that the rocket had a picture of Mr. Perkins face, and he realized that he knew that rocket anywhere. He rushed up to it and got in as soon the door opened up to let him in, even though he knew that his dad was going to have a few choice of words with him based on his failure. Vector looked around and saw that his father was not in the ship at all, but it was one of his father's servants waiting driving. The servant's outfit was the same as Mr. Perkins's expect for the huge shoulder blades; the servant was had black heels that corresponded with her outfit that brought out her white skin, and her brownish blond hair was tied into a ponytail to keep it out of her dark green eyes.

"Julian, what are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Vector asked her.

"I was able to tag onto your location, knowing that you were involved in stealing the moon." Julian explained to him as she turned on the TV screen that allowed people to talk to someone by using skype as they called it. "Your father also wishes to speak to you before we get back."

Mr. Perkins appeared on the screen in his usual attire. He appeared to be upset and angered at the same time.

"Vector, welcome back." Mr. Perkins was in a voice that was stern but not angry.

"Hi, dad?" Vector responded.

"I want to start by saying that I'm disappointed in your failure attempt in order to get the moon, but I am impress with your cleverness in using Gru's daughters as the bate. I never would've thought about that." Mr. Perkins began.

"Thanks, dad." Vector responded. He was glad to win his father's approval.

"But there have been a few updates." Mr. Perkins said. "And it has to do with Gru as you know."

"What happened?" Vector asked.

"Not only does he have three adopted daughters, but he's become a supper hero." Mr. Perkins began to explain. "We've had a couple of crimes go on, but he's managed to stop them in order to save the world. But I think his daughters are the responsible for his change in heart."

Vector turned to Julian and knew that she knew nothing of the mission.

"What do we have to do?" Vector asked him.

"When you think of a good plan, then we'll discuss it further." Mr. Perkins said.

The screen turned off as the conversation ended.

"So no mission required on attacking Gru?" Vector asked Julian

"That's pretty much what your father's said; and he isn't any rush to get revenge." Julian explained to him. "But before we could come up with a plan, we'll have to find out some information about them first."

"Other than the Gru's going to pay, and his daughters are brats?" Vector asked.

Julian nodded as she continued to drive the ship. Vector had a strong feeling they had a lot of work ahead of them.

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


	2. Chapter 1

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Chapter 1**

It was six-thirty in the morning.

Edith was woken up by the sound birds chirping outside in the tree. Gru had given the girls each their own room, and now they all hung out downstairs in the family room to read before bed.

Edith's mood had changed since they were adopted by Gru, and they were looking forward to many things that were yet to come of their new lives. They managed to keep in touch with the girls at Ms. Hattie's Home for Girls since they go to the same school. It was not long before some of them were adopted by loving families.

Edith checked her calendar that was located on the wall by her bed. Her room was decorated with pink walls, hot pink trims on the doorframes and window frames, and she had pink silk curtains on her bedroom windows. Her bed had a pink quilt, purple and pink pillows arranged by size starting from biggest to smallest. In addition, her floor had pink carpet, and she had a desk pink with a lamp on it.

"Two more days until school starts, again." Edith had mixed feelings about going back to school. She liked the teachers and she looked forward to seeing them along with her friends again; it was just the hassle of getting up in the morning. However, if it meant seeing her friends she was going to deal with it as always.

Edith grabbed her iPhone and started listening to her music. She was the biggest fan of pop rock, a little bit of hip-hop here and there.

In Agnes's room she was still sleeping as the morning sun poked its head upon the city. Her room was decorated with blue walls with sparkling rainbows and unicorns on it, rainbow trimmings on the doorframes and window frame, and rainbow carpeting was on the ground. Her bed had a rainbow colored quilt with unicorns on it, and different colored pillows with a couple of them being shaped like unicorns. She also had a blue desk with a picture of unicorns on it.

Agnes sleeping in her own bed was easy being that her room was decorated with fantasy and child like things for her age group; and the moon shinned in her room so she would use that as her nightlight. It also wiped away any thoughts about the orphanage she came from, and she was never reminded of those dark days of waiting for someone to be kind of enough to come along and adopt her, Margo and Edith.

Agnes opened her eyes and saw the sun shinning into her room. She got a hold of her stuffed unicorn and held it close to her, and went back to sleep after turning her iPod touch on and started listening to her music. She was into songs from _Disney Channel_ and _Nickelodeon_ artist.

Mean while Margo was in her room was decorated for a teen pop princess. It had hot pink walls, purple trimmings on the doorframe windows, light pink doors, and purple silk curtains on the windows. Her floor was covered with violet floor carpeting. She had a reversible quilt that had pink and purple in the background with yellow stars and the other side was sky blue with flowers on it. She had a ton of pillows that were pinkish purple as well as blue. She also had a bookshelf for all of her books and a bluish purple desk with a lamp and space to do her homework or write.

Her wall consisted her posters of celebrities ranging up from Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and more.

Margo's iPhone went off playing _Raining Sunshine_ by Miranda Cosgrove. Margo opened her eyes and woke up with a smile on her face as she looked out her window and saw the morning sun shinning above in the sky. Margo was always a big fan of Miranda Cosgrove being that she listened so almost every single song she had ever made and there were times when she would even sing along to the song as it played.

Margo checked her phone and noticed that it was seven o'clock. She got up from her bed, got ready to start the day after cutting off the alarm on her phone, and played another Miranda Cosgrove song titled _Dancing Crazy_ and let it play as she cut ready. She even sung along to it.

Mean while in Gru's room Gru was still asleep but woke up when he heard some birds chirping outside in the trees. He opened his eyes, saw Kyle leap onto his bed, and sat on the edge where he fell asleep.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Gru said with a yawn.

Kyle woke up and started barking.

"Kyle, sit." Gru was able to tame Kyle before he got to restless as long as he was able to get it ahead of time.

Kyle calmed down and went back to sleep. Gru was glad that he didn't take long for that to happen; the last thing he needed was for Kyle to try to attack the girls although he hasn't done that in a while since he brought them. Now these days Kyle just went off to sleep in whichever room he wanted to at night.

Gru carefully got out of bed without disturbing Kyle from sleep, made his way carefully to his closet, and closed the door. After being changed into his usual clothes, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He finished just in time before Dr. Nefario's face appeared on the screen outside in his room.

"Gru, thank goodness I caught you; I have some news." Dr. Nefario said.

"What? What's going on?" Gru asked him.

"It's a long story; I've received word that Vector is back from the moon, so we'll have to keep a close eye on him. Don't worry the minions and I will keep our guard up if he tries anything." Dr. Nefario explained. "It's allover the news, and I'm sure the Margo, Edith and Angus already know about it. In fact, Edith said she saw it on TV."

Gru began to worry a little bit about how it would affect the girls, especially being that he kidnapped them before. However, he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret from the girls being that they each have a TV in their room even if he wanted to.

"I know your daughters are important to you, but for now just worry about making sure they're safe." Dr. Nefario said just before the screen turned off leaving Gru to agree on that note.

QQQQQ

Margo was hanging out in her room watching the music video to _About You Now_ by Miranda Cosgrove on TV. There was a knock on Margo's bedroom door; she opened it to find Agnes standing there in her usual clothes. Edith was also in her usual clothes.

"Morning, Margo?" Agnes greeted her with her cute smile.

"Morning, girls?" Margo responded back with a smile as they walked inside; she closed the door behind them and joined them on her bed. She pretty much enjoyed these types of mornings with her sisters.

"Oh, I love this song." Edith was thrilled when the music video for favorite song _Who Says_ by Selena Gomez came on TV.

The three girls sat there and watched as the music video played. Margo wondered how much of her friends from the orphanage were adopted since she and the girls left there being that some of them haven't been heard from in a while.

When the video was done, the girls smelled pancakes and eggs with bacon.

"Girls, breakfast is ready." Gru called out to them.

The girls went downstairs, headed straight into the kitchen, and took their seats at the table with Gru's mom, Marlena. Marlena had moved in with them to help Gru with the girls with girly task, and she's extremely supportive of Gru's role as a supper hero and thinks that it'd be good for the girls after all they've been through.

"Good morning, girls?" Marlena greeted them with a smile.

"Morning, granny?" The girls responded back with a smile.

Gru served the breakfast to the girls and Marlena. He couldn't be more than happy to see each of the girls smiling faces and how well they got along with his mother.

"Eat up girls. We have a big day ahead of us." Gru said to them. "We have school supplies shopping and school clothes shopping to do."

"Do we get to pick our own clothes?" Edith asked.

"Yes, ma'am, that's the plan." Gru responded as he took his seat with his plate.

"Sweet." Edith took a bite of her food and took a sip of her fruit punch.

"And besides, I'm not entirely sure of what kind of things you girls are into." Gru added.

"Don't worry, Margo, I'll be sure to give you tips about boys." Marlena said with a smirk.

"Mother." Gru responded jokingly.

"What? It's what all pre-teen girls are growing into these days." Marlena said with a giggle.

Gru couldn't argue with his mom there being that that was true. Gru also knew it all meant that he would have to be protected even though Margo and the girls already knew a lot about boys being that they've heard it from their late parents, not to mention that Edith and Angus also heard it from the conversations that Gru and Marlena had with Margo.

"Oh, mom, do you think you could take the girls to Vanessa's house tomorrow to get their hair done for school? I'm going to be here preparing things for party, and I'll be a little busy with hero activity in the lab." Gru asked.

"Researching information on Vector?" Margo asked.

"I'm afraid so." Gru said honestly.

Vanessa's Gru's older sister by ten years and she went to beauty school for make-up and hair.

"Of course, I'm going down there to get my hair done myself." Marlena said with an agreeing smile. "And besides, it'll give us some grandmother-granddaughter time so we can bond and catch up."

Margo, Edith and Angus smiled with thoughts that it would be a good day for the four of them.

Soon after everyone had finished breakfast, they prepared to go on their shopping trip with Gru and Marlena. However, while waiting for the girls Gru and Marlena hung out and watched TV in the living room.

"You've seemed to have these parenting tips down packed, son." Marlena made the comment with a smile. "The girls are much happier than they've ever been before they all got adopted." She knew of how much trouble Miss Hattie had caused for the girls during their days at the orphanage.

"Well, I've gotten use to it and take things as it comes." Gru agreed with his mom with a smile. Then it hit him thought about something. "Mom, how come you weren't proud of me before?"

"Because I knew that commenting crime wasn't really suitable for you and for me as a mom I didn't approve of it. That's why I wanted you to find your real true calling in something greater." Marlena explained to him.

Gru thought about it and he realized his mother was right about all of that.

Upstairs Edith was in her room. She grabbed her cell phone from the charger and put it in its case and was on her way downstairs.

"Come on, Edith." Margo called out to her from the bottom of the stairs.

QQQQQ

Edith made her way downstairs where everyone was waiting for her. The group of five went outside and got into Gru's tank that was huge and silver, and it was in the shape of a shark. Gru started the engine and drove off to the store where the girls were going to be picking up their school supplies. He parked the tank; everyone got out and went inside the store.

He told the girls that they were going to be spending only a hundred on the school supplies each, and whatever was left over was going towards their school clothes. All of them brought their school supplies list of what they were going to be needing for each of their classes that was on their schedule for the year. The didn't even need too much things on their list, especially Angus since she was going to pre-k.

Each girl got their crates so that they could carry their own supplies so it wouldn't be mixed up.

Edith looked at her class schedule for the fourth grade and her list so she would be able to see what she was going to need for each class. She was taking up creative writing and chorus at her school as well as English, Math, Social Studies and Science. She made sure to grab a pack of mechanical pencils, a pack of pens and four notebooks. She kept in mind the prices of each item before putting it in there.

"I'm done." Edith walked off to look for the others when she ran into Penny, one of her friends from Miss Hattie's home for Girls. "Oh, hi Penny?" She greeted her friend with a smile.

Penny was the same age as Edith. She had white skin, black hair, brown eyes and freckles on her face. She also wore a pair of glasses, and she was dressed in a green t-shirt with a pair of black jeans and black sneakers; her hair was tied into a ponytail. She was in the box of shame a time or two.

"Hi, Edith?" Penny greeted her with a smile. She had a crate of school supplies in her hands.

"What have you been up to?" Edith asked her.

"Not much, I just got adopted a few weeks ago." Penny said with a smile.

"That's great." Edith was glad to see that one of her friends was safe in a loving family.

"Tell me about it." Penny responded with a smile. "How are Angus and Margo? I haven't heard from them yet." She asked.

"They're doing well." Edith answered.

"Ah, there you are." Marlena appeared from behind Edith with a smile on her face with Angus standing beside her with her crate filled with pencils and notebook. "I'm glad to see you've found everything you needed."

"Hi, Angus?" Penny said to her with a smile.

"Hi, Penny?" Angus responded back with a smile.

"I gotta go; my family's waiting for me." Edith said.

"Okay, see you girls at school." Penny said with a smile as she walked off.

Angus walked off with Marlena and Angus.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Marlena asked her.

"Yep, right here." Edith responded with a smile.

They approached Gru and Margo at the register and handed their things over to be paid for. After paying for everything, they walked out the store and headed for the mall to take care of school clothes shopping.

In the car, Margo put on her headphones and started listening to Miranda Cosgrove during the car raid.

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


	3. Chapter 2

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Chapter 2**

They finally made it home after a day of school and shopping and lunch. They all walked inside with bags in their hands that consisted of school supplies and the girls new school clothes and shoes.

"Today was so awesome." Edith cheered with a smile and full of cheer.

"I have to admit it was fun to have some family time." Gru said in agreement with Edith.

The girls rushed upstairs and took their bags into their rooms.

"Oh, and Margo's middle school orientation is in an fifteen minutes. Mom, do you think you can keep an eye on Edith and Angus while I drop Margo off?" Gru asked her.

"Of course, no problem." Marlena agreed thinking it would be a wonderful chance for her and the girls to spend a little more quietly time together, even if it's just two.

"Thanks, mom." Gru said. "Margo, time to go." Gru called out as he opened the front door.

Margo was downstairs with her purse that consisted of her cell phone, her natural color lip-gloss and wallet. Her purse was the same color as the shirt she was wearing with two pockets with buttons on it slung over her shoulder.

She and Gru walked out the door and went to the tank. Gru started the engine and drove. He got into the parking lot of Larson Middle School and parked the tank as Margo got her purse and put it over her shoulder. Margo got out of the tank and closed the door; she waved to Gru as she walked to the school and Gru drove off. Gru knew that she was going to be okay.

Back at home, Edith was helping Marlena and Angus make chocolate chip cookies with m&ms in it for desert after dinner have with some ice cream. Marlena decided on the type of cookies to bake with the girls because Edith was allergic to peanut butter, and that's what made them pick chocolate chip. The minions Jerry and Tim were helping as well.

"Grandma, do you think Margo's going to like her knew school?" Angus asked.

"Of course, sweetie; it may be scary at first, but then it gets better in the end once she warms up to it." Marlena said with a smile to her granddaughter.

"I wonder what she's going to want to do for her birthday." Edith pointed out that Margo's birthday was coming up in a couple of days from now.

"What did you guys use to do while at the orphanage?" Marlena asked them.

"Um, nothing to be honest. Miss Hattie didn't like any of the girls, and she didn't even take time to plan anything for anyone's birthday." Edith answered honestly with her voice filled with sadness just thinking about it.

"Oh really?" Marlena was sad for the girls.

Just then, Gru walked inside and went straight into the kitchen.

"What did she usually like to do?" Marlena asked them.

"She probably would like to have a party with cake and ice cream." Edith said as a suggestion.

"A party for Margo's birthday?" Gru asked with a smile.

"Birthday?" Jerry said confused.

"Birthday." Tim repeated to him.

"That's what we're discussing right now." Marlena answered with a smile. "It's a big moment to celebrate since she's the first of the girls to have a birthday. How old will she be?" She asked.

"Twelve." Edith answered as she scooped up a small ball of cookie dough and put it on the pan. "I've already thought of a really cool present for her that she'll really like." She added with a smile.

"I bet she would." Gru said with a smile.

Marlena put the trays of cookie dough in the oven to bake after making sure she'd preheated the oven so the cookies would be done a little sooner than planned.

"And party with some of her friends sounds like a wonderful idea." Gru said with a agreeing smile. "We'll have to read her adoptions papers to make sure she's not allergic to anything in particular. We could even make it a surprise party for her."

"Gru." Dr. Nefario stood in the entrance to the kitchen.

Gru turned around to see what he had to say.

"Can I have a word with you in the lab? The minions and I have tracked Vector. It appears we have a lead." Dr. Nefario asked him.

Gru walked to the lab with Dr. Nefario leaving Marlena, Edith and Angus alone in the kitchen with Jerry and Tim. Dr. Nefario pulled out the folder of information that they found.

"You probably might've seen this before from the last time we came across him to save the girls." Dr. Nefario explained to Gru. "I've sent a copy of this to Alice to keep her updated, and she's going to find out more about this guy as well. There probably might be more to him than we already know."

Alice was the head of the CHO, City Heroes Organization that Gru is now part of with a few other people.

Gru looked at the pictures of Vector's home and realized that he didn't opt to find a different hiding location knowing that it would give him away.

"He's not planning anything yet?" Gru asked.

Dr. Nefario shook his head. "Alice is also scheduled a meeting here via monitor in lab so the other heroes could be notified as soon as possible." He explained.

"What time is the meeting?" Gru asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Dr. Nefario answered.

"Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary; and if you find out more before then inform her at once." Gru handed the folder back to Dr. Nefario and walked off to the kitchen.

"Will do." Dr. Nefario placed the folder back into the filing cabinet.

Dr. Nefario looked and saw the minions running around the lab floor while doing their own thing. He began to wonder how Gru managed to work with the minions half the time when they were like this, but then again he thought Gru was able to tame them when he needed their attention.

"So he's back?" Dave asked Larry.

Dr. Nefario over heard that statement and decided to listen and find out what was going on, although he knew that the minions were talking about Vector. He wanted to see what they knew thus far.

"I'm afraid so." Larry answered.

"So what's going to happen now?" Dave asked.

"No one knows yet." Billy answered. "All we know is that he's back and there's a lot we need to do before he actually goes and plans something."

Dr. Nefario decided to work on a spy cam to send over to Vector's layer to gather up a little more information as soon as possible instead of waiting around for Vector and his plan to kick, if he was even planning anything at all.

QQQQQ

Later that night Marlena had just finished preparing dinner with help from Margo, Edith, Angus and Gru. She wanted to make it a family thing.

"So how was visiting your school, Margo?" Marlena asked her as they both sat the table.

"It was good, I found all of my classes and I made a few friends." Margo said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Marlena asked with a smile.

"Yeah, most of them are into singing, dancing and writing like me." Margo added with a smile.

Marlena couldn't be even more proud of her granddaughter's for branching out so well ever since their adoption day. It seemed as if only yesterday they were sent to live in a horrible place run by someone so horrible until the day that Gru went to rescued them in their eyes; back then the only friends they knew were orphans just like they use to be.

"I have to say that the process of preparing for school has been eventful for us all, all good and interesting." Gru commented with a smile. "And I've meat some interesting people while at the orientations for all three schools." He added.

"Looks like you've already made some friends of your own." Marlena commented with a smile.

"You could say that." Gru said.

Everyone took their seat at the table and began to eat their dinner. They talked so much about family moments and the plans for their last day of summer vacation before it was time for the girls to prepare for school.

QQQQQ

A few hours after dinner, Gru, Margo, Edith, Angus and Marlena hung out in the living room and read a book since it was nine-thirty, and it was the girls bedtime. After he finished reading the girls a book Gru gave each of them a kiss goodnight and they went to bed for the night. Edith was the first one to fall asleep after putting on her earphones and started listening to _Round and Round_ by Selena Gomez.

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


	4. Chapter 3

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Vector and Julian went to meet Vector's dad, Mr. Perkins. They had arrange for a meeting soon after Vector's return.

Mr. Perkins was waiting in his office after handling a villain who had a couple of questions about their bank account. As soon as he was done, he had some time to calm his nerves while he waited for Vector and Julian.

"Mr. Perkins, your son and your assistant are here." The woman informed him.

"Send them in, please." Mr. Perkins responded back.

Vector and Julian walked into the office. Vector closed the door behind them.

"You wanted to see us?" Vector asked.

"Have a seat." Mr. Perkins said.

Vector and Julian took their seats as requested and waited to hear what was going to be brought up in their meeting.

"I trusted that you two had a safe trip back to earth." Mr. Perkins began. "I wanted to know if you two had any plans on revenge." He added.

"Well, we're in the middle of thinking of something-" Vector was cut off by Julian who began to speak.

"We're doing some research on this guy and his little girls, first; then we're going to proceed with the plan." Julian answered, speaking for both of them.

"Research?" Mr. Perkins started to wonder where Julian was going with all of this stuff.

"It's the first step to every successful plan; it keeps us from messing up by picking the wrong choice because we didn't know their weaknesses." Julian explained to him. "I have to say that where Vector made his biggest mistake the last time he went up against a guy like him when we know that he has three daughters."

"I've never thought of it that way." Mr. Perkins started to realize that it all of what Julian was saying made sense if he thought about it.

"And the research is where you come in, Mr. Perkins." Julian went on. "We want to know if you have anymore information on Gru that we don't know about yet."

"Other than his small family unit and he use to be a villain?" Mr. Perkins asked in confusion.

Vector and Julian nodded in agreement.

"Not as far as weakness and I don't know the name of his daughters. But what the both of you need to do is find out how you're going to go about getting revenge that's you know is going wrap in all this." Mr. Perkins explained to them. "Once you figure that out you'll be on your way to finding out more about them as possible."

"That's true." Vector said in agreement.

"So you don't know anything about the girls?" Julian asked.

"No, except that they did have an encounter with Vector." Mr. Perkins pointed out that much. "They _sold him cookies_ as he once said when I asked him about the shrink ray a couple of days after that."

"Alright, we will let you know when we come up with a perfect plan." Julian said.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Mr. Perkins responded. "And you'll probably need this to help you out as well." He gave them a picture of the girls and to take with them so they could use it and handed it to Vector.

The meeting was over and Vector and Julian left the office and went back home to Vector's layer.

"They sold you cookies, you said?" Julian asked Vector.

"Yeah, they use to live at an orphanage that sold cookies and used the money they made from it to provide them a better future." Vector explained to her, closing the front door behind them.

"From an orphanage?" Julian thought questioned him further.

"Yep, that's right." Vector responded.

"Do you remember what orphanage it was that they came from?" Julian asked him as she got a pen and paper in her hand.

"It was Miss Hattie's Home for Girls; I remembered the oldest girl saying that, as well as the name being on the clipboard." Vector added.

Julian wrote down the name and something came to her. "I know where that place is." She said aloud. She had a feeling that this information could be useful to them in their mission and began to formulate a plan that could help them gather information about the girls. "We can send robot and get their folder from the filing cabinet in the office and read all three of them. Then we could find out more."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Vector asked.

"We'll worry about that later, but right now get that robot up and running. We've got a lot to do." Julian said.

Vector got his mini robot that looked like a pen-robot like Julian and had ordered. It was still functioning properly with no problems; Vector checked the voice command to make sure it was able to hear him and that he could see what was going on.

"I think we're ready." Vector said with an evil smirk.

"Let's go get that folder." Julian said as they walked out the door and headed for the orphanage.

When they got there, they knew that they would have to wait for Miss Hattie and whoever was in the room with her to leave the office before they could do anything that would catch her attention. Just as the cost was clear, Vector sent the pen-robot inside and gave it directions.

"Alright, pen, go to the filing cabinet that says orphans on it." Vector said into the microphone.

The robot went to the cabinet that said orphans and looked at each folder as Julian and Vector looked at the picture of the girls. The girls' folder that the robot came across in the drawer was Angus's.

"Good, we just need two more." Vector told as the robot stumbled across Edith's folder.

A minute later, it came across Margo's folder.

"Sweet, now bring those folders and come outside quickly." Vector said to the robot.

The robot gathered all three folders and rushed outside to Vector and Julian by the window. Vector closed the window just as Miss Hattie came back into her office without noticing a thing since there wasn't a mess made. Miss Hattie sat down at her desk and she began looking at her computer for paper work.

"Alright, we're in the loop now." Vector said as they rushed back into his layer.

"I guess you could say that being that we didn't get caught." Julian joined him in the kitchen as they looked at each folder of the girls to see what they could find out from the information inside.

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


	5. Chapter 4

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Gru, Dr. Nefario and the minions greeted the clan of heroes as they walked in and took their seats for the meeting. The clan consisted of six other heroes other than Gru and Dr. Nefario. Their names were Glitch, Sadie, Kevin, Angela and Joan.

Glitch has white skin, blond hair and green eyes; he was dressed in a blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Kevin was dressed in a blue tuxedo with a red tie and black shoes; he had black skin, black hair and grown eyes. Joan had light skin and hazel eyes with light brown hair; she was dressed in a green short sleeve dress that stopped a few inches above her feet with green heels. Sadie had black skin, black hair tied into a bon with blue eyes, and she was dressed in a white t-shirt with blue jeans and blue heels. Angela entered dressed in an all white dress with white heels that brought out her white skin, green eyes and black hair.

"Welcome, everyone, to the meeting; Alice will be here shortly to start off today's topic." Dr. Nefario said.

"No need to cover, Dr. Nefario, I'm here." Alice entered the room dressed in one of her blue spy suits that was all blue from head to toe. Her black hair was tied into a high ponytail to keep it from hiding her white face and brown eyes. "Hope I didn't keep any of us waiting so long." She walked over to the head of the table as Dr. Nefario took his seat on the right side of her.

"Not at all, we just got here." Kevin informed her.

"Oh, good." Alice pulled out a folder from her briefcase. "Now, as you all know, Gru and Dr. Nefario have brought something really important to my attention concerning something that's in the media."

Everyone turned to hear to see what was going on as she put the folder out on the table.

"Vector has returned from the moon." Alice went on.

"Are you serious?" Angela asked.

"I'm afraid so; they've found out about this before anyone else did." Alice said as she opened the folder. "Dr. Nefario and I have been doing some more research on his for the pass couple of hours, and all I've been able to find out so far is that he's being helped by some evil girl name Julian. She's apparently assisting him in his latest evil plan that's in progress." She added.

"Out of curiosity, has anyone ever heard of this guy?" Sadie asked.

"Not more than what is in here. Gru, could you tell us what you've found out when you had a run in with him?" Alice asked.

"Well, I do know where he lives, and I know that he's responsible for some of the crimes that were committed before he went to the moon." Gru responded sharing what he knew. "And he also has an account with the bank of evil, obviously."

"And being that the girls were involved, we can assume that he's planning his big revenge that involves them." Alice went on. "But until then, we can't make any type of assumptions until we find out as much about his plan as possible, or until he decides that he's ready for his plan to go down."

"But what about the girls?" Joan asked.

"Yeah, what does that mean for them?" Glitch asked.

Gru also wondered what this would mean for them if anything goes down.

"We can't panic; and at this rate I suggest that we take no further actions with the girls because that would probably tip Vector off. And they would have to help us out here and there as well." Alice suggested.

Gru and Dr. Nefario knew that would be the best they could do for the moment as time goes on. Gru didn't want the girls to have to get involved, but he knew in the end they were strong enough to do so if needed.

"But in the mean time, everyone keeps an eye out and informs me at once if anyone spots Vector. I will also be working on finding out some more information with Gru and Dr. Nefario." Alice went on.

Everyone was in agreement to that.

"Now with all of that said, meeting adjured. Enjoy the party at Gru's house today and have a good time." Alice dismissed everyone.

"Gru, I'm going to need to know more about what happened with Vector in the pass concerning the girls' involvement." Alice said to him.

Gru explained to Alice that Margo, Edith and Angus were kidnapped by Vector at their dance recital and he exchanged the moon for their safety to protect them. Alice took that information and used it to help her with finding out what was yet to come.

QQQQQ

Marlena, Margo, Edith and Angus walked into Vanessa's hair salon. They saw her adding the final changes to a customer's hair. The customer had white skin, brown hair and green eyes and wore a green dress shirt with a v-neck and a pair of blue jeans and her white heels. She paid Vanessa in cash.

"Alright, Dottie, that should about cover it." Vanessa said to her.

Dottie left the salon and went to her car.

"Hello, girls? Hay, mom?" Vanessa greeted them with a smile. She had Marlena's red hair, tan colored skin and light brown eyes; it make people think that she looked like a skinny teenage version of Marlena when she was her age.

"Hay, Vanessa?" The four of them responded back with a smile.

"Gru couldn't bring them today?" Vanessa asked Marlena.

"No, he had a very important meeting that was taking place at the house, and he's preparing for the party as well." Marlena explained.

"Alright, girls, we've assigned you to the same hair stylist today." Vanessa said to them with a smile as a lady with white skin, hazel eyes and blond hair walked in dressed in white pants with white flats and a pink shirt with white flower prints on it. "I want you all to meet Ramona; she'll be doing your hair today."

"Hello, girls?" Ramona said with a smile.

"Hi, Ramona?" The girls responded back.

Ramona saw her son running around the salon. Her son had white skin and blond hair dressed in blue shorts and a black t-shirt; he was built like his father.

"Justin, sit down." Ramona said to him in a stern tone of voice that made Justin listen to her. "You know what? I've actually meat these girls before. I'm Margo's music teacher, Justin's in Angus's class, and I have a daughter in the same class as Edith." She explained.

"Oh, so you've already meat each other." Vanessa said with a smile. "Mom, are you having anything done? Carla is in today." She asked.

Carla is Marlena's hair stylist and nail stylist. Marlena looked over and saw Carla standing by her station getting things together. She had light skin, blue eyes and brownish blond hair dressed in a white polo t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers.

"Just a touch up on my hair." Marlena answered.

"Alright, she's ready for you." Vanessa said as Marlena walked over to her. "Now as for you girls, Edith is going first since she's just getting a trim and hair styled. Angus's is after her so I could do her nails while she's waiting; and Margo, you'll go last so I can do your nails as well." She explained to them.

The girls were okay with that. Edith walked over to Ramona's station in the salon and Ramona got to work on her hair. Angus got her nails done by an African-American woman name Dina who was dressed in a similar outfit to Ramona's, but only difference was that her shirt was orange.

Angus's nails were done drying and were painted blue with sparkles and glitter in it and decorated with unicorn stickers. Ramona had just finished up Edith's blond hair; it was an inch shorter with brown highlights, and she had bangs to cover her forehead.

"Alright, I've made it so you could still put the hat on whenever you like without it messing up." Ramona explained to her as Edith put her hat back on.

"Thank you." Edith responded with a smile.

"No problem." Ramona said to her with a smile.

She got out of the chair and walked over to sit own and wait for her sisters.

"Angus, you're up." Ramona said to her.

Angus walked over and sat down in the chair. Ramona took out the rubber band at the top of Angus's head and began to work on her hair.

"Um….Margo, does Agnes get perms? Her hair looks like she got it done before." Ramona asked her.

Margo shook her head while getting her nails done. "Her hair's just naturally like that." She explained.

"Oh, okay." Ramona took a comb and started combing through Agnes's hair. "She does her own hair at home, correct?" She asked.

Margo nodded.

"Oh, okay, I was wondering why it was in a high ponytail like this." Ramona said as she used the flat iron on Agnes's hair to make it stay down.

She parted it into two ponytails and put two rubber bands on the top to hold it and keep it from messing up. Ramona trimmed an inch off to make it last longer and she was done.

Margo's nails were done and finished drying, and she had a sparkling glitter pink French Manicure

"Alright, you could go over there with your sister." Ramona said as Agnes's got up from her seat and went over to sit by Edith.

Margo took her place at Ramona's station and Ramona got to work. Margo just wanted her hair straighten and flatten, and an inch trimmed off. Ramona was done in half the time that it would usually take being that Margo's hair was already naturally straight, and it was left straight down and an inch shorter.

Just then Marlena finished up her hair and was ready to go. Her hair was dyed and changed to the color it used to be when Gru was a kid.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Marlena asked them.

The girls nodded with a smile.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow on the first day of school; enjoy the Labor Day since it's the last day of summer vacation." Ramona called out to them as they walked out of the store.

"Okay, you too." Marlena called out to them.

"Tell Gru I'll be there at the party." Vanessa said to Marlena.

"Okay, I will when I get home." Marlena promised her as they walked out of the salon and went to Marlena's car.

Marlena started the engine and drove home.

"I love my hair." Agnes said with a smile as she played with her stuffed unicorn.

"You love anything these days." Edith responded back with a smirk.

"Just when I thought that things were going to get better Edith has to find the time to pick on Agnes." Margo said as a joke.

"Oh come on, I was just joking." Edith responded.

"I know you were." Marlena responded back with a smile as she pulled into the driveway of Gru's home.

She parked the car and she and the girls all got out and went inside to see that Gru and the minions were preparing the backyard by setting up the tables, food and snacks.

"Hay, dad?" The girls responded with a smile as they entered the backyard.

"Hello, girls? Your hair styles look great." Gru commented with a smile.

"Thanks." Margo responded with a smile.

"Mom, your hair looks nice too." Gru responded with a smile.

"Thanks, son." Marlena responded back. "How was the meeting by the way?" She asked him.

"It went well; we just have to stay on high alert, that's all." Gru explained to her. "And they'll all be here for the party, and they're bring their kids as well." He added.

"Oh, that's good. And Vanessa said she'll be on her way here soon." Marlena said as she put her coat in the closet.

"I hope that she won't drive us crazy." Gru commented recalling how annoying it could be with Vanessa round.

Margo, Edith and Agnes went up to their rooms and got their things together for school so that they wouldn't have to worry about it later during the party.

QQQQQ

Margo was in her room fixing her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get messed up from being outside half the day. She even picked out her outfit for tomorrow so she would already have it out instead of spending so much time trying to find something to wear.

"Margo, our guests are here." Agnes called out to her from downstairs.

Margo went downstairs as people were walking inside. She saw Kevin, Glitch, Joan, Sadie, Angela and Alice with their children.

Glitch and his wife Lisa had two boys and two girls that were twins. The older set of twins were a boy and a girl name Shawn and Connie that were Margo's age and went to the same school as her. Shawn looked like the teenage version of his father while little Connie looked like her mom with blond hair, green eyes and white skin; Shawn was the oldest by three minutes. The second set of twins were a girl name Luanne and a boy name David who both looked like their mom, and they were the same age as Agnes; Luanne's the oldest by six minutes.

Sadie walked in with a boy name Tyler who had black hair, black skin and brown eyes, and he looked like the teenage version of his father Edward. Tyler was the same age as Edith. They also had a daughter name Agnes's age name Farrah who looked exactly like her mom.

Kevin and his wife Lucy walked in with their four children; their oldest was their daughter Vicky, who had black skin, brown eyes and black hair just like Lucy. She was the same age as Margo. Their second oldest was boy name Randell who was a whole year younger than Vicky and looked like his dad. Their youngest were twins Kevy and Luna, and they were the same age as Edith.

Angela and her husband Joey walked in with five kids, the youngest being twins name Marcy and J.J. who were the same age as Agnes. Their oldest was their daughter, Elise who was in high school. They had another son name Charles who was Edith's age, and another daughter who was Margo's age name Avril.

Joan and her husband Carrolton walked in with three kids. Their oldest was a boy name Jason who was in high school, their second oldest was a girl name Erin who was in middle school with Margo, and the youngest was a girl name Ariel who is Edith's.

Alice walks in with her four children, Jake, Hannah, Melody and Josie. Jake was in high school completing his senior year. Hannah was in middle school, but she was a year ahead of Margo. They both had the same elective classes together. Melody was the same age as Edith, and Josie was the same age as Agnes.

Penny and her adopted family showed up. She had a mother with light skin, blue eyes and brown hair name Debbie and a father with white skin, black hair and blue eyes name Frank.

"Penny?" Edith was excited to see her thinking that she wasn't going to be able to see until school.

"Hay, Edith? Your dad ran into my parents at the store and invited us." Penny said with a smile.

Edith introduced Penny her friends and introduced her friends to Penny since they were all going to be in school together. They got along just fine without any problems that would erupt for them.

Vanessa showed up with her three girls that looked the spitting image of her name Frances, Danielle and Polly. She had a baby boy name Jason who liked her husband Will with black hair, brown eyes and white skin. Danielle's the oldest, and she's in the same grade as Margo. Frances is a couple months older than Agnes, and Polly's the same age as Edith.

"Welcome, everyone, make yourselves at home and enjoy the party." Gru greeted them as they walked inside. "I've actually set up and arranged for us to eat outside in the backyard since it's a nice day. I've set up four tables: one's for the adults and high school kids, one for the middle school kids, one for the elementary school kids, and the last one is for the little kids." He explained to them as they all went outside to see Dr. Nefario at the grill cook with help from the minions.

"Hello, Gru?" Vanessa greeted her older brother and handed him three containers. "We brought three huge chocolate cakes for desert." She explained.

"Hello, Vanessa? Thanks for the cakes." Gru said as he placed the cakes in the fridge. "I better hide it before our little chocolate monster finds it." He was referring to Edith since she loves chocolate. "And I love what you've done with their hair." He added a comment about the hair.

"Thanks, it was no problem." Vanessa said with a smile. "Although Ramona and her husband James have a little problem with their son, Justin."

"Oh, what's going on with that?" Gru asked.

"His behavior." Will answered speaking for both of them.

"Yeah, he runs around the salon whenever she brings him on the days that James has to work and his camp is closed. But now that Camp's over he's been at the salon just a little bit more because James works, and she can't find a baby sitter for him." Vanessa explained. "And even though she only has to bring him two and a half days a week, that made us notice even more what was happening."

"So he's acts out there and at home?" Gru asked.

"Yeah, and even when we invited them over to our house he was even worse than. But even when he's at the salon." Vanessa answered.

"Oh, well, what does he do?" Gru wanted a little bit of information on that.

"He keeps running around, picking on the kids and bugging clients." Vanessa went on. "Ramona and James discipline him, but he just won't take them seriously which is why it's hard for them to find a baby sitter."

"That bad, hu?" Gru commented.

"Yeah, and he even bugs the girls when he comes over. And you think he would listen to Ramona and James when they talk to him." Will pointed out. "When he comes over he picks goes through Danielle's things, throws things at Polly _and_ he even picks on Frances most of all. When they leave we could hear them talking to him about his actions on their way to the car."

"Does he act out at school or anything?" Gru asked.

"He got picked out of his daycare a year back, and they had to pay to get him into another one." Vanessa explained.

"Yeah, and they were heated-but Ramona was heated the most. I don't even want to know what happened as far as discipline." Will commented. "And it must have been so bad because when we called later that evening James answered the phone, and we heard Ramona yelling in the background while Justine was crying."

"Oh, well in that case leave me out of it." Gru said as a joke.

Little Agnes sat with Luanne, David, Farrah, Marcy, J.J., Frances and Josie while Edith sat with Penny, Melody, Ariel, Charles, Tyler, Kevy, Luna, Polly and Randell. That left Margo to sit with Danielle, Hannah, Erin, Avril, Vicky, Connie and Shawn. A couple of the minions joined them since there were leftover seats for them.

"Hay, Margo?" Shawn greeted her with a smile as he sat next to her.

"Hi?" Margo responded back with a smile. Her cheeks began to turn red, but not to the point that it was noticeable to Shawn.

Margo felt nervous around Shawn whenever she talked to him, and Connie began to notice but she didn't say anything about it.

"So what have you been up to?" Shawn asked her.

"Not much, just preparing for school and what not." Margo responded. Then she thought of a different topic. "So….I guess you heard Vector's back."

"Yeah, I heard when my dad got home, and it's allover the news." Shawn said. "I hope they're able to catch them before he does something."

"Same here." Margo said in agreement unsure of what to really say.

While talking with the parents Gru looked around and saw the younger children running around, but they didn't come anywhere near the adults or the grill. He looked at the older kids table and saw that they were them spread out talking in small groups, but he noticed that Margo was talking to Shawn. All Gru could do was smile and be happy for his oldest daughter because she was falling in love for the first time in her life, and it was the happiest he'd seen her around a boy her age. The things that made feel better was that she was learning to get over her trust issues, and she was trusting people other than Gru; plus he remembered what Marlena said about teenage girls falling in love with boys, and he had to keep that in mind.

Agnes was playing heroes and princesses with her friends while Edith went inside to play videogames with her friends.

"Alright, everyone, dinner's ready." Dr. Nefario called out as he rung the bell to get everyone attention.

Everyone sat down at the table as Dr. Nefario handed them their plates of food. It wasn't before they began eating and enjoying their selves.

A few hours after that Edith was excited about desert when she found out that it was chocolate cake.

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


	6. Chapter 5

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Chapter 4**

Vector and Julian were reading the girls folders and started devising their plan of revenge. Vector struggled to come up with a good plan that was going to work and be as effective as the last without anything standing in the way that would cause it to fail due to defeat. Each plan he came up with in his head he saw a possibility of failure with Gru and his heroic friends getting in the way.

Julian walked into the office with two large blue cups of soda.

"So, we're going to be up all night until we could think of something." Julian said as she gave one of the cups to Vector.

"Are you serious?" Vector commented.

"Yeah, if you want the plan to succeed without any complications." Julian pulled up a seat and took a sip of her soda. "So what have you come up with so far? Nothing that seemed great?" She asked in a smart mouth tone of voice.

Vector looked at her with annoyance.

"We're not done with our research just yet, we have to gather more information or we won't have a good enough plan." Julian took another sip of her soda.

"So why don't you do that?" Vector responded with irritation in his voice.

Vector's cell phone rang and it was his dad.

"Hello?" Vector answered.

"Hello, Vector?" Mr. Perkins responded back.

"So what's up?" Vector asked him putting his dad on speaker.

"I was just calling to check in on you guys and to se how you were coming along with the plans." Mr. Perkins explained his reason for calling that late at night. It was ten going on eleven o'clock.

"Phase one of the plan is complete; we've got information on the girls, and we're in the middle of finding out what Gru's weakness is before we actually get into the full on planning." Julian answered speaking for both of them. "But I took some time to research, and I've got a lot of helpful information. We've got that taken care of."

Vector looked at her with a surprised look on his face when he heard that Julian's way ahead of him on that part. He wasn't even sure when she found time to do all of this without him knowing anything about it.

"Alright, I look forward to seeing it when it's complete; don't do anything until I look at it for myself." Mr. Perkins said.

"Yeah, we're getting a lot done here so it seems." Vector looked suspiciously at Julian.

"Alright, don't stay up too late, and make sure you get plenty of rest in the mean time. I can't have you guys sleep deprived on my account just to make sure you have the perfect plan on your hands." Mr. Perkins said to them.

"Don't worry, dad, we'll be up and ready to go with everything." Vector promised him.

The phone conversation ended there with everything being said.

"You heard the man." Julian said to Vector taking another sip of her soda.

"Yeah, and I've also heard you. What information did you get on Gru?" Vector asked her.

Julian handed Vector the folder of information on Gru so he could look at it for himself. Vector opened the folder and saw a bunch of information written in there from front to back; he read over everything and made sure that he didn't miss anything that would help him in the long run.

"You didn't waste anytime getting any of this, did you?" Vector asked her.

"Not at all; we'll have to use all of this along with the girls' information and find a way to wrap it all into one." Julian went on. "But we're also going to have to get all of his supper hero friends out of the way."

"His friends?" Vector started to wonder what they had to do with all of this.

"Yes, if they find out that Gru's in trouble they're going to come running down to us to rescue him." Julian explained what Gru's friends' involvement with their plan would mean for them.

"But what are we going to do about them to make sure that they don't get involve and mess us up?" Vector asked.

"Before we get into that we're going to have to think about what we want to do to get our revenge." Julian went on. "Now, seeing that you haven't had any luck with that, I would have to help you out."

Vector thought that Julian might be able to come up with something a littler easier than he could.

"Think about what happened when you first meat Gru." Julian instructed him.

"He left the bank and froze my head on his way out." Vector recalled.

"Think back to your last plan and think about what happened the last minute or so before you failed." Julian instructed him.

Vector thought back from the moment that Margo was about to jump onto Gru's ship where he would catch her. Vector grabbed her and was about to take her back into his ship before Gru could rescue her. Just as he was about to take Margo back inside he was hit by the moon and Margo flew out of his hand and landed onto the rope that held the ships together, and Gru started to walk the rope in order to save her. The rope broke causing Gru and Margo to fall until the minions formed a rope and got them before they hit their doom.

Vector didn't even think that Gru would be willing to trade the moon in exchange for the safety of his daughters. It was the last thing he would expect from someone at that time given the fact that he was annoyed by Vector from the beginning when they meat for the first time; and they weren't really friends or anything after that being that they started off on the wrong foot.

"Alright, now use that to help you plan out something." Julian went on giving him instructions.

"But first let's think about what we're going to do with his friends before we think of anything. Then we'll move on." Vector challenged Julian's methods of marking out the plan step by step.

"Smart move, Vector; you're catching on to this quicker than I would've thought." Julian commented with a dark evil smirk.

"You said we have to work our way around the foils of the plan, right?" Vector asked her.

"That's right." Julian got out a pencil and a piece of paper and began planning out what they would do to Vector's friends if they got involved with anything in anyway. "I'll trap them one by one as they come along so that way Gru will be alone and unprotected at all cost on our part."

"Without any of them around?" Vector asked.

"Exactly." Julian responded with an evil smirk.

"But shouldn't we do something to let him know that we're coming for revenge?" Vector asked.

"You never let your enemies know when you're coming for them or else they'll go and prepare themselves for battle. And that means they're going to be on their guard and ready for you to attack." Julian explained to him what could come of that if he gave away his plans.

Vector thought about what that could lead them to.

"Oh poop." Vector responded.

"Exactly my point, never give yourself away." Julian reinforced that into him. "If I recall correctly, that actually happened to someone recently; one of the villains who went to the bank as I recall it."

"What happened?" Vector asked.

"He was captured and defeated." Julian answered.

"Oh poop." Vector responded again.

"Let me know when you come up with a plan; and you might want to form more than one if possible so we could take a look at each of them as we go along. I'll come up with some plans of my own while I'm at it." Julian said as she walked out of the office and left Vector to it.

"How many do you want me to come up with exactly?" Vector asked her.

"As many as you can." Julian called out from the hallway.

Vector knew that something told him that it was surely going to be a long night for the both of them at this rate. He thought that it was to be expected when someone's working with a person like Julian being that she takes things far too seriously.

He started formulating plan after plan knowing that he had some help from Julian in the long run.

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


	7. Chapter 6

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Margo's alarm clock went off and it played the song _Bam_ by Miranda Cosgrove. Margo shut off her alarm and started getting ready for her first day of middle school; she was done within twenty minutes being that her outfit was laid out for her the night before. Her outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with blue jeans and her brown jacket she always wears; she also had on her pink high tops. Her hair was still straight and she wore it half up and half down.

Margo grabbed her blue book bag with her books she would need for the day and put on her shoulder, placed her cell phone in her bag and headed straight downstairs into the kitchen. Edith and Agnes followed right behind her, and they walked into the kitchen to see that Gru and Marlena were making breakfast for them. It consisted of waffles, eggs and bacon.

Edith was wearing a pink t-shirt with blue jeans and a blue jeans jacket, and she'd also wore her pink hat. Agnes was wearing an overall dress that looked similar to her blue jumper.

"Good morning, girls?" Gru greeted them as they sat at the table.

"Morning, dad? Morning, Grandma?" The girls responded at once.

"Good morning, girls?" Marlena responded with a smile as she gave the girls each a plate of food and a cup of V8 Fusion Juice.

Agnes was glad that they were only allowed to drink it one time a day, which was for breakfast. She thought it tasted okay, but she had to be in the mood for it; she wasn't the type to drink cup after cup of it.

"Are you girls excited about your first day of school?" Marlena asked them.

"Yeah, thrilled." Edith responded sarcastically as a joke.

"Edith, mind your grandmother." Gru played along.

The girls ate their breakfast and drank their juice just in time to go to the bus stop and wait for their car pulls. Margo was catching the bus while Edith got a car pull, and it left little Agnes to get a raid from a friend of hers.

"Alright, have a good day, girls." Gru said to them as they walked out the door.

When Margo got to the bus stop she saw Shawn, Connie, Danielle, Hannah, Avril, Erin and Vicky waiting.

"Hi, Margo?" Connie greeted her.

"Hi, Connie?" Margo responded back.

"Hi, Margo?" Shawn greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, Shawn?" Margo responded back with a smile as she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing a little bit.

"Margo, sit with me during chorus." Avril said to her with a smile.

"Okay, save me a seat when you get there." Margo responded back with a smile.

"I will; oh, great party last night by the way." Avril made a comment on their huge Labor Day celebration the night before. "Your family should have parties like that a little more often."

The bus pulled up and they got on and grabbed their seats. Margo was left sitting by Shawn while everyone else sat together.

"Your dad seems really cool." Shawn commented with a smile.

"Yeah, he is." Margo started to blush a little bit without Shawn noticing anything.

"What were your parents like before you ended up in the orphanage?" Shawn had asked her.

"They were really nice people, the best parents in the world in my book." Margo answered. "They loved me and my sisters very much from the moment each of us were born."

"Can I ask what happened?" Shawn hoped that it was okay for him to touch base on that being that Margo was probably still grieving from the lost of her parents.

"It was snowing during Christmas vacation and we went out and played all day in the snow; we took pictures and had so much fun." Margo began to explain everything in detail. "But then there was an avalanche; we rushed into the house the second we heard it coming, and my parents were able to get us inside. By the time they got inside, it was too late, they got caught in it and it took their lives."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shawn felt bad for her.

"Its okay, my sisters and I still have pictures of them to look at for memories." Margo assured him.

"So your birthday's tomorrow." Shawn decided to change the subject when he noticed Margo started to feel a little upset.

"Yeah, my twelfth birthday; although I'm sure what I want to do, and it's only a few days away." Margo said with a smile.

"I'm sure your family's going to have something planned for you." Shawn assured her of that with high hopes.

Margo knew that Shawn had high hopes for her and her sisters. He'd known them before they got adopted by Grew, and he would pray for them that they would get adopted sooner or later each and every single day while they were at the orphanage. She knew that he was unaware of the fact that she had a crush on him, and she often told herself there's no way a boy like him would even go for an orphan like her.

The bus pulled up at Larson Middle School and led the students off, and they went inside the school building. Margo and Shawn walked together and continued their own conversation they were having on the bus.

"Are you thinking about going out anything this year?" Shawn asked her.

"I've been thinking about it." Margo responded with a smile. "But I might start off with something small though instead of going for something big and out there; like some sort of talent show, the school plays might be a little out of my range for a beginner." She thought about how she couldn't really participate in much while being an orphan. Even if she did get to do recitals with her sisters it was very different from doing school plays.

Shawn understood where Margo was coming from and what she meant. He would do the same thing too if he was in her previous situation.

QQQQQ

At home Gru went was cleaning up the breakfast dishes with a little help from the minions. Marlena walked into the kitchen with three Kmart bags and a Target bad in her hands.

"I'm back." Marlena placed the bags on the table.

"Hi, mom? How was your shopping trip?" Gru asked putting the last of the dishes away.

The minions were sweeping, whipping down the table and counter tops and taking out the trash.

"It was good as always, and I found what I needed." Marlena unloaded the bags to put them on the table. "I found some more photo albums for scrap booking pictures, I got frames for the girls school photos when it comes around so we could place them the wall; and I also got a couple of decorations for Margo's surprise birthday party, even thought we haven't decided on the theme yet it's all pop princess things."

"Surprise party for Margo?" Jerry asked.

"Surprise party for Margo." Dave responded.

"Oh, that's alright." Gru walked over to see the decorations as Marlena placed it on the table.

"I got pink, blue and purple streamers, balloons, paper plates and cups. I got blue things for the boys knowing that they're not going to stand for purple and pink." Marlena pointed out.

"Good idea, I was just thinking about making things neutral for parties since there are going to be both boys and girls there as well as adults." Gru agreed with Marlena and thought it would help them out in the long run. "In fact, I should do that for all of the girls' parties."

"Yes, and Margo's going to love the gift that I got her; I just picked it up today as soon as the girls left for school." Marlena commented with a smile.

Dr. Nefario walked into the kitchen.

"Gru, do you mind if I have a quick word with you?" Dr. Nefario asked him. "Oh, and Alice is here. She has some information on Vector."

"Oh, excuse me, mom." Gru followed Dr. Nefario down to the lab.

The minions were running around getting things together in the lab and cleaning a few of the materials. Gru was glad that none of them were being used for an experiment to test something by Dr. Nefario.

They walked over to the table that Alice was sitting at with Glitch. Alice had a big folder in her hand.

"Good morning, Gru?" Alice greeted him.

"Good morning, Alice? Good morning, Glitch?" Gru responded back.

"Good morning, Gru?" Glitch responded back.

"So what's the word so far?" Gru asked.

He and Dr, Nefario took their seats across from Alice and Glitch.

"So far all I found out about Vector was that he has an evil parent who supports the criminals." Alice began to say explained. "And it's his father."

"And he supports evil?" Dr. Nefario responded.

"Financially, I'm afraid. He gives them money to go forth with their plans of evil to comment crime." Alice went on.

"Financially, you said?" Gru tried to make a connection with that although his memory of that was a little foggy.

"Yes, that's correct." Alice opened the folder and pulled out a piece of paper with the front facing her. "Do you think you could identify Mr. Perkins?" She showed him the picture.

Looking at the picture Gru was finally able to piece things together.

"Mr. Perkins? He's the owner of the bank of evil." Gru explained to them. "I had no idea Vector was his son."

"You know of Mr. Perkins?" Alice asked him.

"Yes, he lends us money for screams back then until he deliberately decided not to fund us anymore." Gru explained to her.

"Was that the last time you've spoken with him since then?" Alice asked.

"Yes, and I didn't speak to him anymore after that." Gru assured her.

"Do you think you could tell us where the bank of evil is, Gru?" Glitch asked.

Gru told them where the bank was and they took down the address and name of the streets.

"How do people get in?" Alice asked.

"They have a lazier scanner that scans your eye-but you have to be a member in order to get in there. If you're not then they won't let you in." Gru explained to them.

"I could send one of my mini robots to find out what's going on in there; I was planning on doing that anyway." Dr. Nefario suggested.

"That could actually work; but we need to gain access to Vector's file and find out more about Julian. Do you think you'll be able to find out if they're planning anything so we could stop them?" Alice suggested.

"That I can do." Dr. Nefario agreed to that.

"Gru! Gru!" Tim called out.

Gru turned around to see Tim with Dave right behind him crying his eyes out.

"What's going on? What happened?" Gru asked out of concern.

Tim pointed to Jim who had a tiny hammer in his hand.

"What…." Jim tried to make it seem as if he didn't do anything.

"Jim hit him." Tim explained.

"I'll handle it." Dr. Nefario took it from there leaving Gru to finish up the rest of the meeting.

He watched as Dr. Nefario walked away with the minions to assist the situation.

"Sorry about all of that." Gru apologized.

"It's alright; we deal with that with our kids here and there." Alice said.

Glitch smiled in agreement.

"So you have everything you need from here?" Glitch asked him.

"Yes, I think so for now." Gru responded. "Don't worry; I'm going to keep a close eye on Vector so I'll be ready for whatever he might have planned on his sleeve."

"Good, I think we're good here. Just let us know if you need anything else that we can help you guys with." Alice said.

"Will do." Gru responded.

The meeting ended there with Alice and Glitch walking out and heading straight out the door.

"So did it go?" Dr. Nefario walked over to Gru.

"Pretty much the same as always." Gru answered.

Gru tried to figure out the similarities between Mr. Perkins and Vector, and then it hit him. The line that he heard both of them say one time each to him: _first do this, and then we'll talk_. It was then that he asked himself how he missed that after all this time when he should've seen it from the beginning.

"I'll do some extra research on that if you want me to." Dr. Nefario offered.

"Yeah, please do that and let me know what you find out." Gru said as he left and went back upstairs. "And if you can, keep an eye on the minions and make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Will do." Dr. Nefario got straight to work right then and there.

Just then the minions Jim was chasing Dave around, and Tim was trying to stop him before any of them got hurt. Dr. Nefario saw them and was outraged by what was going on.

"Jim, settle down." Dr. Nefario went after them to help Tim stop Jim from whatever he was going to do.

QQQQQ

School was almost over with an hour and a half left.

Margo was sitting with Avril in chorus like she promised she would. Connie sat on Margo's right hand side since Avril was already sitting on the left. Shawn was sitting on the top row with the boys, and he waved to Margo; Margo waved back to him with a smile.

Connie wasn't bothered by any of what was going on because she already knew that people would fall in love one day regardless of who they fall in love with.

The chorus class was filled with students from grades six through eight because it was an elective class.

Ramona walked into the room just as the bell rung for class to begin for them.

"Good afternoon, class? I'm Mrs. Parker, and I will be your chorus teacher for the school year." Mrs. Parker introduced herself. "And this is Mrs. Linda; she will be playing the piano for us."

Mrs. Linda sat at the piano dressed in a purple dress with short sleeves that came three inches below the keens with purple heels. She had black skin with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Good afternoon, kids?" Mrs. Linda introduced herself.

"Now, I like to begin by having you all stand up and sing the National Anthem for me to see if everyone's in their right vocal section." Mrs. Parker said with a smile. "And if there's anyone I need to help I will call you up and let you sing part of a song that you know. If you have the song on your iPhone or cell phone you're more than welcome to go ahead and play it while you sing; and what that's going to do is help me find out which vocal section you really belong in."

Everyone stood up and Mrs. Linda played the piano for them as they sang the song from start to finish two times in a row. After hearing them sing she allowed them to take their seats.

"Alright, Kylie and Margo, I would like to hear you two sing individually." Mrs. Parker called on them. "Kylie, you're going to sing first."

Margo and Kylie walked up to the piano. Kylie had white skin, long blond hair and blue eyes; she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a two-top shirt with short sleeves and a new pair of blue flats. She hated Margo's guts, and Margo didn't know what she did to make Kylie hate her so much. Kylie was what people would consider to be one of the popular kids in school that no one likes.

"Kylie, what song are you going to sing for us?" Mrs. Parker asked her.

"_Party in the USA_ by Mylie Cyrus." Kylie pulled the song up on her iPhone and handed to Mrs. Parker.

Mrs. Parker put it on the docking station and turned it on. As it played Kylie sung along to it for the first verse when she stopped, and Mrs. Parker handed Kylie her phone back.

"Kylie, I think you belong in the alto one section." Mrs. Parker said to her.

Kylie took a seat in the alto one section where she was told.

"Margo, you're up next sweetie." Mrs. Parker said as Margo handed her phone to her to place on the docking station.

The song _Me, Myself and Time_ by Demi Lovato started to play, and Margo sang along to it. She sang the whole song from start to finish without any problems. When she was done Mrs. Parker handed her phone back as people clapped for her showing that they all loved her voice.

That didn't sit well with Kylie.

"Margo, you in between soprano two and alto one, so you could stay seated with Avril and Connie." Mrs. Parker told her.

Margo took her seat where she was in the first place.

"Alright, our first order of business is to go forth with planning our annual chorus talent show. Everyone can sign up for it, no additions required; but I do want to hear the song you're planning to sing to see if I need to find you a song that's more suitable to you that matches your voice." Mrs. Parker explained to them. "Any questions?" She asked the class.

No one raised her hands so she continued.

"Alright, and being that this is all the students' that I have in here I'm going to get the list started right now. I want you all to raise your hand so I could write your name on the paper." Mrs. Parker explained to them.

Margo, Connie, Avril, Shawn and a couple of other people had their hands up for their names to be added to the list. And so did Kylie. After getting all of the names down Mrs. Parker got started with hearing all of the students' who were going to participate in the show.

She went down the list and had to help a couple of people along the way, but they were getting done quicker than planned.

"Kylie, your up." Mrs. Parker called on her.

Kylie too her spot in front of the classroom and prepared herself.

"What song are you going to sing for us, Kylie?" Mrs. Parker asked her.

"_Freak the Freak Out_ by Victoria Justice." Kylie responded.

"Alright, go for it." Mrs. Parker said to her.

Kylie sang the song from start to finish and Mrs. Parker let her keep the song and decided to let her sing it in the show.

"Thank you, Kylie, you could be seated." Mrs. Parker said to her.

Kylie took her seat and swung her hair in Margo's face.

"Margo, you're up." Mrs. Parker called to her.

Margo got up and took her spot in front of the class.

"What song are you going to sing for us, Margo?" Mrs. Parker asked her.

"_Stay My Baby_ by Miranda Cosgrove." Margo responded.

"Alright, let's here it." Mrs. Parker was prepared with her pencil and paper.

Margo sang the song, but Mrs. Parker stopped her at the end of the first verse.

"Margo, do you think you could sing _Raining Sunshine_ by Miranda Cosgrove?" Mrs. Parker asked her.

Margo sang that song from start to finish, and Mrs. Parker decided to let her sing that song instead.

"Alright, class, that's everyone who wants to be in the show. I have all the songs on a play list titled _Chorus Fall Talent Show_ to be put on my iPod." Mrs. Parker said as she got up from her seat and went into her office just in time to hear the phone ring. She answered it quickly. "Hello, Larson Middle School? Ramona Parker speaking."

"Mrs. Parker, this is Mrs. Anderson, I'm Justin's teacher at Larson Pre-School." Mrs. Anderson answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson, how can I help you?" Mrs. Parker asked her. She managed to type up the official list of participates for the talent show while holding a professional conversation.

"I was just calling to inform you that Justin is acting out during naptime, and my employees and I are having a hard time trying to get him to calm down." Mrs. Anderson explained to her.

Mrs. Parker started to get really upset when she heard about her son's behavior. "What is he doing?" She asked calmly to hide her anger.

"He's just being insubordinate and stubborn: he's rolling eyes whenever we tell him to stop, and he's playing around and rolling on his mat like it's no one's business." Mrs. Anderson explained to her.

"Oh, okay, my husband and I will deal with him as soon as we pick him up from school, and we'll straighten it out." Mrs. Parker promised her.

"Alright, we'll see you then." Mrs. Anderson said.

The phone conversation ended there, and Mrs. Parker was heated beyond her boiling point.

Outside the students were talking and hanging out.

"If this was going to be a competition, I would so win first prize." Kylie was being an airhead and debatably conceded.

"Not based on the response you got." Connie responded.

She and Margo giggled jokingly.

"No, really, I'm a shoe in to win this thing." Kylie went on. "I would take home the prize and all that goes with it. And Margo would just second place."

Margo ignored her knowing that it wouldn't be worth it if she fought back with her.

Mrs. Parker walked out of the printed list that laminated so that no one would be able to ruin it or change anything. She used a magnet and posted it to the dry erase board for the students' to look at.

"Alright, everyone, this is the list. I'll be in my office, Margo, you're in charge." Mrs. Parker walked back into her office and closed the door behind her.

The students got up and checked out the list to see what order they were placed in for the show.

Chorus Fall Talent Show Line Up

1) Avril

2) Connie

3) Danielle

4) Hannah

5) Vicky

6) Travis

7) Owen

8) Michael

9) Josh

10) Janelle

11) Kevin

12) Collin

13) Shawn

14) Piper

15) Crysta

16) Chris

17) Jenny

19) Michelle

20) Christina

21) Asia

22) Greg

23) Kyle

24) Marcus

25) Hector

26) Helios

27) Rini

28) Shawn

29) Kylie

30) Margo

"Aw, looks like I'm even more in demand than little Ms. Margo herself." Kylie was still going at it.

"Kylie, no one was bugging so you need to chill out." Margo said as she walked back to her seat.

The bell rung and everyone grabbed their book bags and went out to catch their bus before they got left behind. When Margo and the gang outside Kylie deliberately bump Margo out of the way and caused her to trip.

"See you later, Margo." Kylie said in a snobby tone of voice as she got in a car that was being driven by Miss Hattie.

She closed the door behind her as Miss Hattie drove off to the orphanage.

"Are you to let her do that to you?" Hannah asked Margo. She was referring to what Kylie did to her.

"I'm not even going to worry about her; especially when I don't even know what her problem is." Margo explained.

"She's been doing this to you for so long." Avril pointed out.

"She really needs to knock it off and grow up. For real." Connie commented with annoyance in her voice from what she'd saw happened to her best friend. "If you ask me, I think she's jealous of you because you got adopted before she did."

"You think so?" Margo asked her.

"I know so." Connie went on as they walked onto the bus. "That's all she's been complaining about from day one."

"That's promising." Avril commented.

Margo wasn't sure what to think about it being that she always told herself Kylie had no reason to be jealous of her for when she was just like her and all of the other students in their school.

"And I heard her talking about it to her two friends at lunch, and she didn't give them a break." Connie explained how she gained the information she was sharing with them.

"Thanks for sharing that with us." Margo said as they walked onto the bus and took their seats.

Little did they know they were being watched by Vector and Julian who were hiding behind the bushes in the school year. They took note of everything that they've heard from Margo and her friends.

Julian was also sure to record all of it as well with her camera so they could look back on it and turned it off as soon as the bus pulled off to drop the students off at their respected bus stop areas.

"This is perfect." Julian had an evil grin on her face. She placed the camera back into her book bag careful not break it.

"Yeah, when we've could've captured one of his daughters since she was right there in front of us. And at the other two schools." Vector pointed out. "We've wasted a great deal of time just watching them pass of us by like that. All we did was record Agnes and watched a friend of hers getting into trouble, Edith and her friends hanging out during recess, and now this."

"Spying on each of them and learning more about them is part of planning." Julian explained to him.

"How is this going to help us with our planning?" Vector asked her.

"We're going to look at it and see what we can find out about the girls when they're not at home." Julian explained to him as he led the way home. "And based on the material we've seen, we're just going to use one of them."

"Uh, which one?" Vector asked her.

"We'll check out the files when we get home." Julian explained to her.

Vector had a feeling that something crazy was going to come out of all of this for all he knew. Julian's planning wasn't really telling him much of anything as far as what her intentions were with this plan.

QQQQQ

Later that night when the girls were in bed Margo couldn't help but to feel a little excited about her birthday. She laid in her bed and thought about how much fun her parties were when her parents were still alive. She only hoped that her birthday this time around would be just as memorable.

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


	8. Chapter 7

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Chapter 7**

At Vector's house he and Julian were still planning out their plan for revenge that would work without any failure. They decided on what to do, but they were still planning on how to go about performing the task. Vector was becoming really annoyed with all of the things that Julian was doing to at this point; he was ready to get back out there to get the plan started and take some action.

"Alright, what do you want me to do now?" Vector asked, his voice filled with a great deal of irritation from Julian.

"Let's take a look at what we've got done so far to see if we could show it to your dad." Julian took a look at the finalized plans that they've came up with to see if they had anything out of place. "Everything seems to be in order, and I think we're good here."

"Thank goodness." Vector commented.

"I'm sure your father might be very pleased with plan we've came up with when he sees it." Julian turned on the TV monitor and send a contact to Mr. Perkins.

Mr. Perkins appeared on the monitor before them.

"Good morning, dad?" Vector greeted him.

"Hello, Vector? Hello, Julian?" Mr. Perkins responded back.

"I hope we didn't catch you at a bad time, Sr." Julian took over from there.

"No, the timing is perfect; I just got in a few minutes, got everything situation and I have an hour left before my client arrives." Mr. Perkins responded. "I actually started to wonder when I was going to hear from you two."

Vector and Julian smiled in relief that nothing irritated him at this hour.

"We're done with our plan of revenge." Vector informed him.

"Send me a copy so I could look at it for myself." Mr. Perkins requested.

They sent a copy to Mr. Perkins, and Mr. Perkins looked at it as soon as he had received it. He looked at it from every stand point.

"This seems to be very impressive, you two." Mr. Perkins finally said to them as soon as he was done looking over the plan.

"Do you approve of it?" Vector asked him.

"Of course, I love everything about this plan; but the only thing that's missing is which girl are you going to kidnap in order to lower Gru into your revenge?" Mr. Perkins asked them.

"We were going to decide on that as soon as we were done with planning; we've got all the information we need on each of them." Vector explained to him. "That part of the process was all Julian's idea."

Mr. Perkins waited Julian to respond.

"We wanted to see which was would an easy target for us." Julian explained.

"Well then, carry on; go out there and make me proud." Mr. Perkins turned off the TV ending the conversation there.

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


	9. Chapter 8

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Chapter 8**

It was an hour after the girls had finished their homework for school that day. Gru took Margo to the music store to hang out with her as his way to distract her from what was going to happen when they got back home. He had some people putting up all of the decorations, preparing the food, organizing the music selection and getting the cake and ice cream together. He couldn't believe that it was his daughter's birthday, and it kind of surprised him how fast she was growing up. He saw her one joining the ledge of heroes to take his place as second in command for Alice; he also knew that Margo had a thing for Shawn, and he could also tell that Shawn had a thing for Margo and would do anything in his power to protect her when he takes his father's place.

He watched in the music store as Margo mingled with middle school students her age. He had his phone in his hand waiting for that call to let them know when it was safe to take Margo home for the party.

Gru's cell phone finally rang and he went outside to answer.

"Hello, mom? How's everything going?" Gru asked her.

"We're done with everything, and the guest are here getting ready to hide before you and Margo come through the door." Marlena answered.

"Oh, we're on your way. We're only ten minutes away from the house." Gru said just before hanging out.

He and Margo got into the tank and drove straight home. After a ten minute drive Gru parked the tank in the driveway, and he and Margo got out and walked up to the front door.

"Did you have fun today?" Gru asked her.

Margo nodded with a smile. Gru opened the front door and they walked inside.

"How come all the lights are off?" Margo asked as she turned on the light switch to see.

Everyone jumped out and yelled surprise.

"Happy birthday." The minions said to her.

Margo was happy that everyone had come together and surprised her like this on her birthday. She started to wonder how they could've pulled this off without her even knowing.

Dave started playing the music outside and everyone went out into the backyard and danced to _Dancing Crazy_ by Miranda Cosgrove along with other songs that were added to the party selection.

Dr. Nefario enjoyed himself while serving everyone their dinner plate. Margo was having a good time herself.

"Margo, great party." Shawn said to her with a smile.

"Thanks." Margo responded with a smile as she began to blush a little.

She and Shawn were the main ones dancing on the floor. Agnes and her friends were all dancing around like all little kids their age do at parties. Mean while Edith and her friends were running around and playing a game of tag.

Gru watched from the sidelines and talked with the other parents who were also watching.

"Gru, you guys really out did yourself." Glitch meant that in a good way.

"Thank you, Glitch; it's her first birthday with a real family that she's always wanted, so I wanted to make it big for her." Gru explained to her.

"Great party, Gru." Vanessa praised him.

"Thanks, sis." Gru responded.

"Oh, and yesterday Ramona and her husband went off on Justine like there was no tomorrow." Vanessa began to explain. "He was acting out in school like it was nobody's business."

"Oh, Agnes told me about that when she came home from school yesterday." Gru pointed out. "I asked her about her day, and that's what brought it up."

"Oh, okay." Vanessa responded.

Margo opened presents from everyone since they bugged her to open it right away so they could take a picture of her with it in her hands.

"Alright, Margo, this one's from your grandma." Marlena handed Margo a small green jewelry box with a bow on it.

Margo saw it and it was a necklace with her September birthstone.

"Do you like it?" Marlena asked her.

"I love it." Margo responded with a smile.

Marlena helped her put it on.

"Margo, this is for you." Jerry the minion called from behind her.

Margo turned around to see Jerry, Billy, Dave, Jim, Tim and Larry with a big box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. They gave it to Margo and watched as she opened it up so they could get a really good look at her facial expression.

Margo was glad to find a music set that consisted of a microphone with a stand to put it on and a headset. The microphone was green with real rime stones on, the stand for it was black, and the headset was pink with glitter on it.

"Aw, thanks you guys." Margo said to them with a smile. "I really love it." She added.

"Alright, everyone, my turn to give Margo her gift." Gru handed Margo box with a bow on it.

Margo opened it up to find a bracelet with the words _Love Forever and Always, dad and family_ on the back. She loved it show much, and she gave Gru a big hug.

"Thank you, dad." Margo said to him.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Gru hugged her back.

After that everyone continued dancing to the music and burned off so much energy from moving around so much.

They called everyone together when it was time for cake and ice cream. Everyone grabbed their seats and enjoyed the marvel mixed chocolate and strawberry cake with a side of chocolate and strawberry ice cream. They enjoyed it and didn't say a word at all while they continued to eat it.

Agnes gave Margo a picture of Margo raiding a unicorn to the rainbow.

"Thanks, Agnes, I like it." Margo commented with a smile. "I'll put it up on the wall in my room when I go upstairs." She promised her.

Agnes smiled at her and was glad to hear that.

"Oh, Margo, before I forget." Edith pulled something out of her pocket that was placed in a small bag and gave it to Margo.

Margo opened it and found two backstage passes to see Miranda Cosgrove in her upcoming concert.

"I got them from the store while I was out with my friends." Edith explained to her with a smile.

"Thanks, Edith," Margo said with a smile as she placed the bag on the table.

While everyone was mingling and walking around Dr. Nefario was at the DJ booth with one of the minions. He took the mic as soon as the song was playing had came to an end.

"Alright, how is everyone feeling tonight?" Dr. Nefario asked them.

Everyone cheered and chanted away.

"Glad to see that everyone's having a rocking time out here tonight, as all of you young people may say." Dr. Nefario went on. "I just want to start off by saying happy birthday, Margo, and I hope you like this next song that's dedicated to you by request. It's Miranda Cosgrove's _Shakespeare_."

The minion played the song as everyone cheered and got up from their seats to go and danced the rest of the night away. The adults joined in with them and danced along to the song as well.

"Now you got to admit, Margo, this is an amazing party." Connie responded with a smile.

Margo was glad that everything was going great from start to finish.

As soon as the party was over everyone went home for the rest of the night. Gru and Marlena got the girls to bed for the evening.

Margo placed Agnes's picture on her closet door just before going to bed herself. She wondered which one of her friends requested the song for her, and the only person she could think of was Shawn. She went to sleep that night thinking about all of the fun she had tonight on her birthday, and it would be a birthday she would remember for the rest of her life as long as she lived. She wasn't going to let it pass her by, she wanted it to sink into her memory.

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


	10. Chapter 9

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Chapter 9**

Vector and Julian were still going through the girls' files in their folder and taking a look at the video footage they gathered from the girls' school yard. They took their time and looked at everything carefully before making a decision.

The first girl they checked out was Agnes.

"What about her?" Julian asked. "She loves unicorns, and she's a good child."

"No small kid." Vector answered.

"What about Edith? She's a tomboy with a style of her own, and that's pretty much as it says here." Julian informed him.

"No, she's too touch for her own good; I remember she tried to kick me once the day when I kidnapped them." Vector explained to her. "Plus she's not going to be that much of a challenge for her age group, so it wouldn't worth our time."

"Are you sure?" Julian asked him thinking about what she saw in Edith's file. "I think she would be a good fit."

"No, not someone that can beat the mess out of us right then and there." Vector explained to her. "That would mess up our plan in the end."

"Good use of strategy there, Vector; I'm starting to rub off on you after all of this time we've spent planning." Julian said.

Vector gave her an annoyed look that said something different.

Julian put the folder aside and grabbed another folder from the stack. She opened it and showed it to Vector.

"This is our last one." Julian said. She turned on the video and played the footage they captured of Margo from her school yard. "She seems like a goodie-goodie two shoes on our hands." She added.

Vector looked at the footage and the file very carefully. He looked at the details very carefully.

"That's the girl we're going to capture." Vector reached a decision to capture little Margo. "Perfect."

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


	11. Chapter 10

**Despicable Me 2**

**(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)**

**Chapter 10**

It was after school, and the chorus students at Larson Middle school were participating in the chorus talent show stayed back and hung out in the auditorium so they could practice on stage with their music and work on their performance. Mrs. Parker and Mrs. Linda both walked inside and sat everything up for the students. Mrs. Linda volunteered to play the piano for the students who wanted to use the piano for their music instead of the music to the song they were singing.

"Alright, everyone, let's get started; as soon as each person is done you will come back to your seats. I have a couple of announcements to make before you leave here this afternoon, and this is for the performers. Kylie's allowed to leave when she's finished so she could get to her dentist appointment." Mrs. Parker explained to them as she took her seat in the front row. "Alright, I got my list, and we're going in order of who's name is on the list first so there won't be any arguing over who's going when. Now, let's begin with our rehearsal."

They went though each person on the list, and it only took them an hour and fifty minutes to get done with the whole show. Mrs. Linda even played the piano for those who requested for her to do that.

As soon as the rehearsal was over Mrs. Parker stood up in front of them to make her announcements as promised.

"Alright, now, before you guys go on you're going to be performing with the other chorus students singing the National Anthem-but I want you to wear these jackets that I've brought for you so no one would be able to see your costume that you're going to wear until you go on." Mrs. Parker held up a long brown jacket that the performers were to wear as soon as they walk into the building. "Also, you will walk backstage first before the others walk off and take their seats. Any questions?" She asked them.

Avril raised. "What time do you want the performers to come so we'll have time to put that on?"

"I will actually send this home with you, and it is your responsibility to have it on when you walk out the door." Mrs. Parker explained to them. "I already gave Kylie her jacket when she left and explained all of this to her as well. I also wanted to inform you all that this show is going to be recorded, and my husband and I are going to have to bring our son here. We can't find a baby sitter for him that night."

"How come?" Connie asked in concern.

"Well, both of his grandparents are out of town, and everyone we've asked said no because of his behavior. In fact, we've lost quite a bit of regular baby sitters from time to time due to that." Mrs. Parker explain. "Plus, he acted out in school so that also put a huge strange on his teacher."

After that they were free to go without any problems. Margo, Shawn and Connie walked out together since they were to catch a raid together from Gru.

"Margo, do you think it's kind of strange that Kylie left early before the rest of us did?" Connie asked.

"I thought it was for a dentist appointment like Mrs. Parker said." Margo responded. "Wait a sec, she doesn't have a family and Miss Hattie doesn't take charge of things like that at all." She recalled from her days with Miss Hattie. "Something didn't really sound right about that."

"I was thinking the same thing." Shawn commented in agreement as the group sat down and waited for their raid.

Little did they know Vector and Julian were hiding behind them timing the perfect moment to capture Margo while no one else was looking. They looked around to make sure no one was watching them or passing by; they came from behind while Margo wasn't looking and grabbed her.

"Hay, let me go." Margo tried to break free from Vector's grip on her, but it was no use.

"You're coming with us, little girl." Vector said to her.

Vector and Julian ran off with her in Vector's arms.

"Margo!" Shawn called out to her.

"Shawn, help!" Margo cried out.

He and Connie ran after them to rescue Margo, but it was too late. Vector and Julian took off in Vector's ship and disappeared.

"Hang on, Margo, we're going get help." Connie called out to her.

QQQQQ

Gru pulled up to Larson Middle School while talking to Marlena on his blue tube so he could still keep his eyes on the road.

"Of course, Vanessa and her family could." Gru waited for Marlena to finish before he went on. "I don't mind her coming, it's just her daughter's behaviors that I have a problem with; they're so clingy and needy half the time, and Margo, Edith and Agnes aren't even like."

As Gru approached the schoolyard and noticed a commotion with the police cars out in front. He also noticed that Margo was missing as well, but Shawn and Connie were busy sitting on the steps after talking to police.

"Mom, something's going down at the school, I'll call you back." Gru hung up the phone, parked the tank and got out.

He walked over to Shawn and Connie in hopes that he could get some answers.

"Mr. Gru?" Connie greeted him.

"What happened? And where's Margo?" Gru asked them.

"She got kidnapped by Vector and some girl with blond hair." Shawn answered.

"Vector?" Gru was in shock.

"We tried to save her, but-" Shawn was cut off when the police approached Gru.

"Excuse, Sr., but are you the father of Margo?" The police asked him.

"Yes, the kids just told me what happened." Gru answered. "And I know where she is."

"Can you get us there?" The police asked him.

"Yes, come you two." Gru went back into his car and started his engine and sent a message to everyone else while he waited for the police to get into their car. He also sent a message to Dr. Nefario and the minions to meet them there.

As soon as they were in Gru drove off and led them to Vector's house. He wasn't wasting anytime to save his daughter's life.

When they got there Gru parked the car and ran up to the house with Joan, Glitch, Kevin, Angela and Alice behind him.

"Vector, open up." Gru demanded.

Vector's face appeared on a huge screen. "Gru, I was wondering when I would see you again." He said with an evil smirk.

"Dad, help!" Margo cried out.

"Keep her quiet back there, Julian." Vector ordered.

"What do you think I've been trying to do this whole entire time?" Julian asked with irritation in her voice.

"Release my daughter, Vector." Gru demanded.

"Well, Gru, if that's what you want, then come and get here." Vector laughed as the screen turned off and went back behind the gate.

"Margo!" Gru was fearful of his daughter's safety.

"Oh no." Angela was worried about Margo's safety.

Gru got a text from Dr. Nefario to meet him in the back. When Gru and the others got there they saw Dr. Nefario and the minions standing there.

"I found a way to get inside." Dr. Nefario moved the frame and led the way into Vector's layer.

They made their way into a vent and looked at each passing view to see if that was the room Vector and Julian were holding Margo hostage. As they continued making their way through the vent the cover fell open and they fell into a dark room that looked like it could be made of rocks.

"What is this place?" Angela asked.

A light turned and Vector and Julian appeared with Margo in custody. They all watched as Margo tried to break free from Vector.

"I guess you just don't know when you to quit, do you, Gru?" Vector said in his evil voice.

"Let her go, Vector." Gru demanded.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Gru." Vector laughed his evil laugh.

"Vector, up here."

Gru and the others looked around and recognized the voice. They looked up and saw Agnes standing with Edith, Shawn, Connie and the rest of the kids as they threw rocks at Vector and Julian in hopes to rescue Margo. Some of the minions rushed up to help them.

Shawn went after Vector to rescue Margo, but Vector ran off. Julian dealt with the kids to keep them going after them.

"How did you kids get in here?" Vector asked in anger.

"You go get Margo, we'll go get the kids." Dr. Nefario and the others took off to help the kids.

Gru rushed off to save Margo and Shawn with a little help from the minions. He finally made it and got into Vector's way.

"End of the line, Vector." Gru warned him.

"That's what you think." Vector pushed a red button that took him to the top of the room.

Little did he know Shawn jumped on, and Gru started running up the stairs to get a hold of him.

Shawn got on safely and knocked Vector over with a little help from Margo kicking Vector in his keen. Shawn took Margo's hand and led her to Gru who made it to the top of the stairs. That was until Vector grabbed Margo's jacket.

"Don't even think about it, tiny." Vector said to him as he tried to get Margo back from him. "You're out of lucky, kid."

"That's what you think." Gru pulled out his freeze ray and was about to shoot Vector until Edith and Agnes jumped on top of Vector causing him to fall to the ground and let go of Margo.

"Margo, run!" Agnes called out to her.

Shawn and Margo took off with Edith and Agnes right behind them. When they got to Gru they made their way back down the stairs.

Julian was still dealing with the kids who were left to fend her off.

"Vector, a little help over here." Julian called out to him.

But it was too late, she fell to the ground and landed on the floor.

When everyone saw that Margo was safe they made their way out of the building and rushed to safety. That gave the police a chance to capture Vector and Julian and take them to jail.

"Thanks for leading us to his place, Mr. Gru." The police said.

"No problem at all, and thanks for help us save my daughter." Gru responded back.

Julian and Vector were placed into the cop car.

Vector stuck his head out. "You just wait, Gru, I am going to get my revenge when I get a hold of you. And your precious daughter." He said with anger as the police closed the door.

"That will be the day." Gru said back to him just before the police drove off and went to the jail house.

Everyone else got into Gru's car and took off to go home.

"How did you all learn to do that?" Gru asked them.

"We learned it from you guys." Margo answered speaking for all of them.

They couldn't be even more proud of their children than they already were for the way they handled the situation and came together help a friend in need.

QQQQQ

A few days later everyone was sitting in the auditorium at Larson Middle School to watch the talent show. They were there for an hour and forty-five minute.

Just then Margo went on stage as the last act of the night and performed _Raining Sunshine_ by Miranda Cosgrove. Everyone cheered her on and clapped for her; they were surprised that she sounded like Miranda Cosgrove.

Despicable Me 2

(Despicable Me Fan Fiction)

By Alina Leao


End file.
